Jr Steps Up
by mdizzle
Summary: Sequel to Father-Son Talk. The dead Godzilla acts as narrator as Jr. takes a look back at his life with his dad.Once that's over it's up to him to save the city. R


Narrator: "Hello everyone, yes that's right I am Godzilla and yes I am dead. Right now I'm waiting in line to see where I'm going to go. Keep in mind I did save a lot of people but I also killed them too. Those stupid buildings that kept getting in my way weren't exactly empty you know. But that's not the reason why you're here now is it; you're here to listen to a tale about my son Jr. this is the story of how he had to get over my death and fight…well sort of anyways."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Narrator: "see that teenager who looks a lot like me? That's my son. He really hasn't been the same after my death."

Jr. looked up to the sky longingly thinking of his deceased father.

Jr.: "Dad. I was ready for a lot of things, maybe even ready to save the Earth on my own…well almost anyways; you had to save me again for that one. But I wasn't ready for you to die. You gave your life for me so I could continue to live. And I do admit you weren't always the best father…"

Narrator: "See how things are getting all wiggly? That means that a flashback is going to happen. Let's watch."

_Flashback_

Narrator: "Oh this was back when Jr. was just a kid and I was still new to the whole 'I'm a dad' concept. Not one of his better memories. See the small version of me running up to his father, that's Jr. as a kid."

Jr. crying: "Daddy! That mean monster was picking on me!"

Narrator: "I took a moment to evaluate the quote unquote 'bully' monster and I wasn't impressed to say the least. I mean look at him; he's trying to pick his nose with his claw but can't reach! I couldn't believe Jr. was actually having problems with someone like that."

Godzilla: "So kick his butt!"

Jr. confused at first: "Wha…? Dad I don't think you get the whole concept of the protective parent thing. Look at him, what do you see?"

Godzilla: "A big, stupid, ugly monster."

Jr.: "Now look at me, what do you see?"

Godzilla sternly: "I see a son who will not be having any whale tonight unless he learns how to toughen up and tackle his problems by himself. Now get out there!"

Jr. crying even more while trying to hug Godzilla's leg: "But Daddy I don't want to!"

Godzilla: "You'll be fine I promise. I mean look at him, his arms can't even reach you. Now get out there."

Jr. crying: "Whaaaaaaa but I don't want…"

Godzilla while kicking Jr. off: "Get out there!"

Narrator: "Okay now I know what you're thinking about how I treated Jr. but I like to call it tough love to the extreme. Two hours later Jr. came back with a black eye and some fangs knocked out…Jr. won. It was then that I decided that maybe I should fight his battles, or at least scare away his bullies."

_End Flashback._

Jr.: "Of course I wasn't exactly the best son there ever was either."

Narrator: "Oh no. Don't tell me he's going to use THAT flashback!"

_Flashbac_

Narrator: "Yep he's going to use that flashback. This was back when Jr. had finally gotten to be as tall as me and he was kind of excited because now he could do atomic blasts too. I was walking with my teenaged son through the water. I was very embarrassed because my son was singing."

Jr. singing: "All grown up! I really want to shout it out! All grown up! I want the world to know…"

Godzilla just sighed and shook his head: "This is so embarrassing."

_End Flashback_

Jr.: "But you were always there for me no matter what."

Narrator: "Okay if any of you are starting to get sea sick with all of these flashbacks let me know."

_Flashback_

Narrator: "Oh this was when Jr. was still a little tike and I made a discovery, I had a space clone of myself and boy was he aggressive. See this battle? That's Space Godzilla trying to get me to fight him…by trying to kill Jr. You see? That the Space me trying to zap Jr."

Jr.: "Daddy I'm scared!"

Narrator: I was using myself as a shield to protect Jr. and boy did it hurt!

Godzilla: "Don't worry son! I won't let him hurt you!"

Narrator: "But there were only so many blasts a monster could take and eventually I collapsed and Jr. was put in this crystal prison thing. That was when I got mad!"

Godzilla: "Okay pal! You want a fight you got it! But I think I should tell you that you just messed with the wrong father!"

_End Flashback_

Narrator: "I'm going to stay quiet for a little so we can all listen to Jr."

Jr.: "I miss you dad. With you gone it's up to me to step up and protect Earth. I'm not sure if I can do that…but I'll try, for your sake!"

Narrator: "But then Jr. heard a voice in his head, and his reaction is really funny."

Voice: **"Jr. can you hear me?"**

Jr.: "!#$& I'm hearing voices in my head! I must be going crazy! oh why me!"

Voice: **"Jr. calm down. You are not going crazy."**

Jr.: "I'm not? I mean of course I'm not. Wait a minute…I know you. You're that one physic lady who was there along with the nurse when I hatched."

Lady: "**I am honored you remembered me."**

Jr.: "Hey um don't tell any other monsters or people this but I was wondering if I could call you along with that other lady…Mom?"

Lady: "**We would be honored."**

Jr.: "So what's wrong?"

Lady: "**Earth is being attacked."**

Jr.: "Eh what else is new? Wait a minute, you want me to save everyone don't you? do you really think I'm ready for this sort of thing?"

Lady: "**We have no other choice."**

Jr.: "What about Kong?"

Narrator: "That drunk? Ha!"

Lady: **"He got drunk off of that fairy juice stuff." **

Narrator: "Did I tell you or did I tell you?"

Jr.: "What! Aw man not again! That stupid monkey is beginning to become an alcoholic with stuff! But okay, I'll help."

Lady: "**Just promise me you'll be careful."**

Jr.: "Okay mom. I will, I'm on my way."

Narrator: "Go get'em son."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Narrator: "Jr. arrived at the city to see some of my old enemies of mine destroying it. The one with the horn on his head is Destroyah, the one with the bulging back and hole in the shoulder is Orga. The one that looks like a metal version of myself is Mecha Godzilla 2. But this is Jr. first time fighting against uneven odds and he probably doesn't know how to handle this. In fact he just accidentally destroyed a building with his tail."

Jr.: "Oops. Sorry about that I'm sure I can fix it."

Narrator: "This is one of the disadvantages of being a nice monster, you try to fix things that you accidentally broke only for things to get worse. See, he just knocked over another one."

Jr.: "My bad! You little guys can just put that on my bill. No wonder the cities are usually half destroyed when Dad was trying to save them, these stupid buildings keep getting in the way!"

Narrator: "Sure, now he understands. Well it looks like Jr. has gotten the monsters attention and they looked confused."

Jr. trying to act mature: "Ahem. As Earth's new protector I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask all of you to stop what you're doing and give up."

POW!

Narrator: "Now you see this is why you skip the talking and go straight to the action, otherwise you get punched through several buildings."

Jr. rubbing his jaw to make sure it wasn't dislocated: "I wonder if Dad ever had days like this."

Narrator: "Kid you have no idea."

Jr. getting up and cracking his knuckles: "Alright! I tried doing it the nice way now it's time to do it Dad's way!"

Destroyah: "Bring it on Daddy's Boy!"

two hours later.

Narrator: "Well my boy fought a good fight but when it was three against one and Jr. Still being new to the whole save the Earth business he pretty much got his tail handed to him. But luckily the calvery soon arrived, aka King Kong and my old buddy Anguirus they had managed to throw off the monsters that had him pinned."

Jr.: "Kong? And Anguirus?"

Anguirus: "Don't worry kid. We got your back. Although it did take a while to get Kong sober."

Jr.: "Wait a minute…you got Kong sober?"

Anguirus: "Well…more or less. He should be just sober enough to fight."

King Kong drunk: "I'm not as dunk as thinkle pink I am."

Jr.: "What'd he say?"

Anguirus: "I think what he's trying to say is that 'he's not as drunk as people think he is', apparently he's worse."

Jr.: "Well he's not as sober as I would like for him to be but it'll have to do."

another two hours later

Narrator: "And so eventually the battle was won. Kong being as drunk as he was for some reason thought that Orga was female gorilla and chased him away. Then the drunk threw up on Mecha Godzilla 2 getting his circuits wet. And then Jr. and Anguirus ganged up on Destroyah. But now my son has a bigger problem…getting King Kong sober."

King Kong leaning on Jr. for support: "Listen to me, listen to me for just one second will you Julia?"

Jr.: "It's Jr. and you're kind of freaking me out."

King Kong: "Whatever, are you going to listen to me Tommy?"

Jr.: "It's Jr. and your breathe is kind of funky so I was just hoping I could drop you off at your i…"

King Kong: "Listen to me Max, I RESPECT you man, you're the best giant lizard I know. If you Daddy was alive (hic) he'd be proud of you and he'd also say 'Kong! Get that stupid giant lamp shade off your head, you're scaring Jr.! your embarrassing yourself along with the ones that…the ones that…know you!' that was it. Your Daddy always had a bad sense of humor. Mainly because he was a pickle!"

Narrator: "Okay I am not a pickle. Don't listen to anything the drunk gorilla has to say. Now watch this."

King Kong sliding on a car straight into a building: "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

SMASH!

Anguirus: "I think what the drunken monkey was trying to say before he decided to give the building a friendly head butt was that you would've done your dad proud today."

Narrator: "And he did. That's my boy!"

King Kong: "Hey! You called me a monkey you jerk! Take this!"

Narrator: "Now as you can see a drunken King Kong has no motor skills and his punches miss by a mile sometimes as demonstrated right now. Unfortunately he hit another building."

Jr.: "Oops. Seriously, you little guys can just put that on my tab."

Anguirus: "Come on, let's get him to his island."

King Kong: "Hey guys. How did I do in the ballet?"

Jr.: "Is he always like this?"

Anguirus: "Only when he's drunk. Which is pretty much all the time. But seriously Jr. nice work out there. I don't think your dad could've done any better himself."

Jr.: "Thanks. That means a lot."

Narrator: "So with that King Kong was brought home where he was thrown into his jungle for a nice nap and when he would wake up he would have one monster hang over he would never forget. Well it's finally my turn, wish me luck."

THE END


End file.
